The Reason Max Is Fearless
by BlackIsLove
Summary: This is a songfic. Fax/Fearless. I thank JP and taylor swift! T for caution.


_**I was tempted to do this as NudgeXIggy, but then I saw a better song for them, but I wanted to used this song, and the more I heard it, the more it seemed like a FangXMax moment. Hope you enjoy. I typed this at one am on new years, so please be nice!! **_

**This is set in the third book, just as max flew out of the cave. Pages 53-57 if you don't remember...**

* * *

**M****A****X****'S ****P****.O.****V.**

I was flying alone tonight. I needed to be alone. Not _wanted _to_,_ _needed _to. I'd just launched myself out of a cave, and it had everything I wanted. Well, maybe not everything, I wanted to know a lot, (like, What's going on!?) but I wasn't getting any answers, but it had the thing I wanted the most. Fang. I couldn't, shouldn't think about him. I stared down at the hardly visible road and canyon. I had no clue where I was going. All I knew is I'd come back soon. I had to. A thin drizzle began to fall, coating my wings instantly. I turned, and flew back to the cave, landing so quietly, not even Iggy would have heard me. Fang was already asleep. I crouched beside him, refusing to allow myself to rest.

**Something 'bout the way  
****The street looks when it's  
Just rained.  
There's a glow  
Off the pavement.  
You walk me to car.  
And you know,  
****I wanna ask you to dance right there,  
In the middle of the parking lot.  
Yeah. **

I ran one hand lightly down his back, suddenly unsure why I had wanted to leave. As he was trained, he woke at my first touch and sat up instantly. He looked at me, unsure, and confused. I gave him a grin, and whispered, "Let's fly." He knew I was kooky like that, flying at night, and I knew he knew. I had caught him watching me before, and when I asked him what he was doing, he said he was stargazing. Sure.... The ghost of a smile crossed his face, and he stood, leading me toward the opening to the cave. I lunged out, my wings unfurling with a decent _whoosh. _I heard Fang join me in the air, and I slowed so we could fly side by side. He had gained too much altitude on the last down stroke, so he spiraled back down to my level. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Show-off!!!" I said, as he flashed me a heart-stopping grin. Oh, my, god, How did he do that!? He was driving me crazy....My teenage hormones where telling me to get him to land, to kiss him again. Calm down maximum. Focus on flying....

**Your driving down the road.  
I wonder if you know.  
Trying so hard,  
Not to get caught up,  
Now.  
You're just so cool,  
Run your hands through your hair.  
Absent mindedly,  
Making me want you. **

Suddenly, Fang sped up, and rose higher, leaving me hovering in confusion. Then, he was above me, divebombing downward. Spiraling past me, he grabbed my hands, pulling me with him. He had this amused look on his face, like he knew what I was thinking. He told me to close my wings, and I felt them close without my making a conscious decsion. Oh, wait, I HAD decided. I had decided that if Fang wanted me to do something, I'd do it. No matter what. He held me close, as we both plummeted head first, spinning out of control, toward the quickly approaching ground. I should be terrified, I should be trying to save my life, our lives, his life. I didn't want to move. I heard him chuckle softly, and saw his wings strech slowly, slow enough not to hurt him, but fast enough to save us. I copied, and we were instantly righted. He led me to a tree growing alone, in the center of a clearing. He landed on a thin branch, and I landed on a more sturdy one. Not gonna make myself look like a klutz around him. He fluttered to my side and sat, just an inch or so away. He reached over and took my hand, and I swear I saw my hand glow. There wasn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do for him.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
You take my hand,  
And drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm,  
In my best dress,  
Fearless. **

Being most un-Fanglike, he once more led me from the old tree, and we began to dance in the soft grass. Dancing to the song of wild birds, crickets, our breath and heartbeats. I heard my heartbeat quicken suddenly, as I noticed he was staring at me. He offered me a soft grin,acknoweling he heard the change as well. "I love this song..."he murmured in my ear. I felt my cheeks flood with color in the dark.

**So baby drive slow,  
Till we run outta road.  
In this one-horse town,  
I wanna stay right here,  
In this passenger seat,  
You put your eyes on me.  
In this moment now,  
Capture every memory. **

We lie down side by side after awile and simply stared at the stars (and each other whenever you thought they wouldn't notice). He pointed out several constellations, and I was searching for more when he slowly took my hand again. He looked over at me and I couldn't help but ask, "Fang, are you on Valium or anything??" That earned me a soft chuckle, and I was positive I glowed.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
**** You take my hand,  
And drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm,  
In my best dress,  
Fearless. **

Fang rolled so he was on his side, facing me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. I went willingly enough, and I felt my face grow darker as I came face to face with fang, inches away from him. He had an easy smirk painted on his face, and murmured something. "Guess it's too late for a first kiss, but how about a third?" then, gently, hesitantly he kissed me. When I didn't react, he began to pull away. I finally move, and we stood. I could feel his eyes looking at me. Not sure what else to do, I threw myself at him, arms around his neck, face to face again. He grinned again and said, "You love me ttthhhhiiiisssss much Maxy." stretching his wings to show me. "You bet I do." was all I could say, as he took my hands one last time.

**Well you stood there with me,  
In the doorway.  
My hands shake,  
I'm not usually this way but,  
You pull me in,  
And I'm a little more brave.  
It's the first kiss.  
It's flawless.  
It's really something.  
It's fearless.**

** And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
You take my hand,  
And drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm,  
In my best dress,  
Fearless. **

It was moments like these that proved that I _did_ love him, that I _did _trust him. He gave me this incredible feeling. Like, even if he knew we were gonna lose, he still thought I could win it. I didn't know how his smiles and worlds were worth more the Iggy's, or Gazzy's, or Nudge's or even Angel's. There were a lot of things I didn't understand. But I understood this. I understood we needed to stick together, for the yonger ones and for ourselves, and we had to know it. I think we both know now....We flew back to camp, and I was still thinking about what had happened. How would I hide that? Easy. I wouldn't. Because fang was what made me strong, what made me brave, what made me fearless.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
You take my hand,  
And drag me head first,  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why,  
But, with you I'll dance,  
In a storm,  
In my best dress,  
Fearless.**


End file.
